Leá Monde Western Town Center (Vagrant Story)
:Previous Area: Sanctum :Next Area: Undercity West The west side of Leá Monde's heart is almost empty when Ashley first visits; visiting one location here and another in the First Abandoned Mines triggers enough spawns of Crimson Blades to fill it almost completely with tag-teams of slow-spell-casting heavily armored humans. But of course well armored also means good armor drops. Players that are tempted by the loot in the west should consider waiting to farm until Ashley reaches the Southern Town Center, where the best middle-tier armor in the form of Gauntlets and Segmentata replaces the sucky Knuckles and Chain Mail of the new western spawns. Rue Vermillion * Magic Circle (Save and later, Teleport) The cutscene upon entering Rue Vermillion from Sanctum introduces the player to Leá Monde's streets, and the Crimson Blades that, besieged by the same necromantically summoned forces of the Dark that Ashley has been fighting, still maintain a tenuous hold on them. During the cutscene and when it finishes, the player gets the first glimpses of the quake-ravaged stone paths and ubiquitous rushing rivers of Leá Monde. The cries of birds both carnivorous and herbivorous echo off its golden limestone walls when the cries of battle die down and the bodies of the fallen are taken by the Dark. Players are advised to not go to Tircolas Flow until they have at least saved the game. See notes for Workshop "Magic Hammer" and Tircolas Flow for details. Doorway south to Tircolas Flow. Doorway east to The Rene Coastroad. Doorway to Stairway to the Light in the Sanctum. Doorway west to City Walls West, locked with the Crimson Key, which is obtained in the upcoming "boss" fight. The Rene Coastroad * Heal Panel Trap. * No enemies when Ashley first comes here; they spawn once he defeats an enemy in the First Abandoned Mines * Crimson Blade Croix d'Aguerre. Trigger: Ashley defeats Beta Ogre at Traitor's Parting. Head casts Heal, Herakles, Magic Cancel, Restoration * Crimson Blade D'Agua. Trigger: Ashley defeats Beta Ogre at Traitor's Parting Door west to Rue Vermillion. Door south into Workshop "Magic Hammer". Door west to Rue Mal Fallde. Workshop "Magic Hammer" and can be combined here. A good Edged weapon with more Human affinity than others is a must, for an upcoming "Congratulations!" battle. It might even be worth a trip back to the Blackmarket of Wines in the Wine Cellar, to level up such a blade. There are no Human enemies on which to do so, before this blade will be needed. Magic Hammer is the first opportunity to make items from and of the same weapon Design or armor Equipment; combining different designs or equipments will almost always make the lesser material. Combining Hagane items is not available until the next workshop. The potential benefits of Affinities and Class are much greater than material or tier, so it is recommended that players not discard used armor or weapons; there will always be a way to combine them with other pieces into better armor, later on. Careful blacksmiths will receive a mostly aesthetic but minor reward from a little preparation before combining their and items; Bronze and Iron do not naturally combine well with respects to Affinities. Unfortunately, they will have to wait for it, as the Terra Guard Enchantment Grimoire Rempart is obtained a little later in the Abandoned Mines; raising Earth Affinity just one point saves two additional points when combining Bronze and Iron armor. Grimoire Gnome, obtained later still from the Snowfly Forest, soon before the next workshop, gives Soil Fusion, and saves three points on weapons. Since the secondary utility of combining is to obtain Affinity without spending time beating on Training Dummies, getting numbers out of the red and into the black can mean saving time. And in the case of armor, it can be well be worth doing at any time there is spare Magic Points; it can be quite intimidating to see the red numbers indicating loss of Affinities rolling up the screen, but persevere with the use of armor and weapon Enchantments and more blue gains will be seen overall. Warlock spells raise affinities even faster, albeit with the obvious drawbacks. Rue Mal Fallde There is a cutscene to view here before the events at Tircolas Flow, but passage to Tircolas Flow through this area from The Rene Coastroad will be blocked. Ashley, wary of engaging Crimson Blades, will have to retreat to The Rene Coastroad. * Crimson Blade Freilancea. Head casts Cure Curse. Trigger: Ashley defeats Beta Ogre at Traitor's Parting * Crimson Blade D'Agua. Head casts Cure Numbness. Trigger: Ashley defeats Beta Ogre at Traitor's Parting Tircolas Flow * Cutscene. Father Duane interrogates a prisoner, who dies of his injuries. His body dissolves in a swarm of glowing lights. Romeo Guildenstern and Samantha approach, and discuss with Duane the Dark's hold over the dead. :YouTube video: Incomplete death Father Duane attacks with his guards, Sarjik and Bejart. For their full stats, see Entities: Humans They are fully armored; often these guides show only the items with a chance to drop, but Duane's armor is a little unusual, and knowledge of it or the lack thereof could affect what is renowned as being a tough battle.Vagrant Story: Combat Mechanics Guide Beamup The main reason is that the player has encountered only six weak Humans up to this point, none of which respawn, giving little opportunity to gain Human Class on weapons. Many Dragon class enemies, and a Dragon boss have been encountered, giving ample opportunity to erase any Human gains while like many bosses, he has Chain Evade; his is unusually high, with three out of four attack chains failing completely. Magic used against him is weakened by his armor, and the fact that the single-target magic spells available at this stage in the game are Blunt Type. * Duane can use Poison Mist, Explosion Lv. 1 and Recharge 50 MP abilities. Doing enough damage to his head will stop him casting. * Sarjik * Bejart Other Crimson Blades appear later. one on each side of the river: * Crimson Blade Croix d'Aguerre. Trigger: Ashley defeats Beta Ogre at Traitor's Parting. Head casts Heal, Herakles, Magic Cancel, Restoration * Crimson Blade D'Agua. Trigger: Ashley defeats Beta Ogre at Traitor's Parting. Head casts Cure Poison * North side: Doorways to Rue Mal Fallde and Rene Coastroad * Cloudstone between north and south sides of the rushing waterway that gives Tircolas Flow its name, which is not usable until after Ashley reenters the Western Town Center on the southern side, from the Escapeway exit in the First Abandoned Mines * South side: Doorways to Rue Bouquet and Glacialdra Kirk Ruins South side of the western town center The Cloudstone that passes over the river inactive, Ashley must pass through the First Abandoned Mines to reach the south side, but by the time this is accomplished, the Cloudstone becomes active. Rue Bouquet * Magic Circle * No enemies Door to the South, to First Abandoned Mines. Doorway to the north, to Tircolas Flow. Doorway to the west, to Glacialdra Kirk Ruins. Glacialdra Kirk Ruins No enemies Door to the west locked with the Rood Inverse, which is obtained by beating the game, and usable with the New Game Plus on the second and subsequent playthroughs. Doorway to the north, to Tircolas Flow. Doorway to the east, to Rue Bouquet. Rue Sant D'alsa * Crimson Blade Croix d'Aguerre. Trigger: Spawns after the cutscene with Guildenstern, Samantha and Sydney at Villeport Way * Crimson Blade Freilancea. Head casts Cure Poison. Trigger: Spawns after the cutscene with Guildenstern, Samantha and Sydney at Villeport Way Doorway to the North, to Glacialdra Kirk Ruins. A jump up to a ledge and into a doorway to Dinas Walk. Dinas Walk No enemies The path between Rue Sant D'alsa and Villeport Way leads indoors, through a broken and abandoned house. Villeport Way A cutscene and triggers that allow new Crimson Blades to spawn are activated when Ashley enters this area. YouTube video: Gran Grimoire Guildenstern and Samantha study the ancient Kildean script on the walls of the buildings here and make to move on, when they are confronted in Villeport Way by Sydney's sudden visitation. He might be sending them an illusion of himself, but when Guildenstern does just that, moving to within striking range of Sydney, the latter moves to evade, so it is likely he had teleported and was present in person. * Crimson Blade Freilancea. Head casts Cure Numbness. Trigger: Spawns after the cutscene with Guildenstern, Samantha and Sydney at Villeport Way Door, down a flight of stairs to the North. to the Western Undercity. Door to the South to City Walls South (a shortcut that is latched from the inside, and can thus only be opened later). A jump up to a ledge and into Dinas Walk, to the east. See Also Citations External links * Vagrant Story pt6 (of21) Crimson Blades by ChocolatierRob. 5:00 Ashley enters Western Town Center. YouTube video * Maps of Vagrant Story areas Category:Area Guides Category:Leá Monde City Streets Category:Lists of rooms by area Category:Locations Category:Walkthrough Category:Lists of Items by area